The Mountain Crumbles
by JurgenZero2034
Summary: What if instead of Oberyn Martell being chosen as Tyrion's champion, it was a mysterious fighter. A fighter who can don armor out of thin air and may not be exactly human? Word of Warning: Some language here and there


**_The Mountain Crumbles_**

 _I don't own Kamen Rider or Super Sentai, they belong to Toei.  
_

 _I don't own Game of Thrones. It belongs to George RR Martin and HBO._

* * *

It was dark in the cells of King's Landing, the imp known as Tyrion Lannister was sitting helplessly as he was formally accused of the poisoning of Joffrey Baratheon. However, the rest of the Seven Kingdoms sees it as a kindness, especially a certain North girl. However, the sun shined into the cells.

He was being carried out to bear witness to his trial by combat. However, a strange individual came into his life several days ago.

* * *

 _ **Several Days Earlier**_

The Imp was rotting away, barely eating a thing that the jailers offered him. It was by chance that this individual came into his life. A man with looks resembling those of Yi Ti, but wearing a large overcoat with a white undershirt and black pants. He spoke the Common Tongue, but with a heavy accent.

"Well, I heard about this trial of combat. I'm not all too familiar with Westerosi tradition, but combat I'm very familiar with."

"Who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" replied Tyrion.

"Hajime. Hajime Aikawa."

"Well, Hajime. I do not have a suitable champion, do you want the role?"

"I'm interested in the role, but I want to make a deal with you."

"If you're looking for coin, I'm quite short at the moment."

"Only a bit, but I'm a stranger from a far away place. I feel you're the one who can tell me the nooks and crannies of Westeros and I hear, Essos."

"I am a historian of sorts. But are you sure? The opponent you'll be facing is a monster, both in size and personality."

"Ser Gregor Clegane, otherwise known as The Mountain That Rides. Honestly, I fought nastier ones. Though some call me a monster."

"Why? You'll see, but will you accept?"

"To keep my head, I'll accept. Besides, a Lannister always pays his debts."

"Let's just say I'll excel all expectations."

* * *

 _ **Now.**_

As the trial was closing by, he has heard some exploits of Hajime Aikawa. He was sighted in the Riverlands and donning a strange armor set, fighting all sorts of foes. However, the details were sketchy...

"Hajime Aikawa. He looks more like a poet instead of a warrior, but then again so was Rhaegar Targaryen." replied Jaime Lannister as he walked with Tyrion.

He simply walked onto the fighting arena getting mysterious stares from the crowd, even Tywin Lannister, the ruthless man presiding over the trial.

' _This stranger seems to be quite out-of-place, almost as if he came from another era instead of another place. No matter, I have seen and dealt with stranger folk._ ' thought Tywin.

A huge and armored knight walked to the opposite end of the arena and readied his sword.

Hajime seemed undeterred.

On the side of the arena, there was Oberyn Martell, the one warrior who wanted the Ser Clegane's head but was calmed by the presence of his paramour, Ellaria Sand.

"You wanted to fight that?" said Ellaria.

"I wanted to kill that, but I'm doubtful the stranger is up to the task."

The two fighters simply stared at each other, but the Mountain responded

"I'm going to enjoy ripping your pretty boy corpse apart."

"I faced monsters who were slightly nicer, but they fell the same." responded Aikawa who pulled out a strange card.

The exchange ended and Tywin signaled for the fight to begin.

"Just another dead man!" yelled the Mountain as he swung his heavy broadsword. However, Hajime quickly dodged and kicked the heavy-plated knight in the face. To everyone's shock, he sent him back a few inches.

Jaime noticed this, then made the conclusion there was more to the rumors of this Hajime.

The Mountain recovered quickly, then did a overhead slash on him and only dust flew. The lithe man then punched him, but The Mountain quickly swung his sword horizontally. Hajime quickly jumped over it, then kicked him in the jaw again, breaking a few of his teeth.

"You know, I heard of you. Gregor Clegane, you massacred two innocent children and violated their mother. I know the type of monster you are, a monster that needs to be exterminated."

"Fuck you, you pretty boy cunt!" yelled The Mountain as he swung his sword, but Hajime quickly caught it but before bleeding a bright green on his palm.

"Guess what, I'm a monster too. But there's a difference between you and me." said Hajime as he quickly forced the sword away from him. He then punched The Mountain in the face, then his armor with little difficulty and kicked his legs.

"I have someone to protect, take care of." said as he punched Gregor.

"Unlike you, a senseless butcher." said Hajime as he dodged several sword swings.

"It's time to end this..." said Hajime as he pulled out the strange card again. A metallic belt with a heart-shaped emblem materialized on his waist and then he said the wham-worthy words that would stay with Tyrion for many years to come.

" **Henshin** "

 **CHANGE!**

Hajime's entire body would be covered in black body armor, but it didn't look heavy at all. It resembled more of a humanoid armored insect, but armed with a steel-bladed bow. Its chest plate was silver with red marking, black shoulder-pads and form-fitting pants with gold-yellow sharp markings on it. In addition, a heart-shaped visor of sorts with two fins in a V-shape.

"What in the seven hells?!" replied Jaime. The fight now got interesting, but to Cersei and Tywin, it worried them a bit.

The Mountain simply screamed and swung his large sword at the armored acrobat. He simply blocked his sword with the bladed bow, then parried it and slashed across his armor and to the surprise of Martell and Tyrion, there was a cut.

"He... he managed to cut through the Mountain's armor!?"

The Mountain himself was surprised, then Hajime did a vertical slash through two seconds after and cut through the armor again, making a piece of it fall apart. Gregor now realized, this was no ordinary opponent and he needed to be care-

The thoughts would be quickly ended when Hajime slashed at him multiple times and even piercing his skin, making him bleed a little bit.

Tyrion held himself for a brief amount of hope, he might survive this.

The Mountain then started slashing more, but the stranger dodged quite a lot of them and even jumped over him and slashed his helmet in half. It then fell apart and it shocked Gregor, this stranger was getting the better of him!

Tywin was starting to grind his teeth, this was a trial by combat, not some mummer's show. Whatever champion his imp son picked, he was rivaling and getting the better of The Mountain.

"YOU. CUNT!" yelled The Mountain as he swung his right fist with surprising speed. However, Hajime slapped his fist away and left a small cut on his face. He then kicked him away with a light kick. Hajime then mimicked the motion of pulling a bowstring and in a few seconds, a few arrows composed of light formed and then... released, hitting The Mountain in the chest and... burning him a bit.

The Mountain screamed in further pain, but managed to overcome it slightly.

 **CHOP!**

Hajime then quickly ran up to him, blindsiding The Mountain and performing a diagonal chop into his shoulder and breaking the armor piece and even breaking it a bit. The huge knight screamed further in pain with a broken shoulder. The Mountain did the first thing surprising everyone, he was backing away from the stranger.

A scheme was now brewing in his head, he would let the tip of his sword touch the ground and let the stranger come closer...

Closer...

Closer...

NOW!

Gregor then used his good hand with quickness, but Hajime prepared for this. He caught his fist, then crushed it and broke his fingers. He took away his good hand, but the knight quickly got back up and decided to use his sword in his other hand despite the broken shoulder.

He then swung it, overswinging it to a degree. Hajime quickly blocked it and in a split-second...

SHINK!

Gregor's once feared broadsword was cut in half, then Hajime slashed his leg, making his movements very unsteady.

"You should have known that your deeds would catch with you. There's another reason why I chose to fight, you remind me a bit of my old self. I hated it."

Gregor was now feeling fear for the first time, this stranger wasn't an ordinary fighter. He couldn't... no, he couldn't. He was above human limits. The movements, the armor and the weapon. He. Was. Not. Human. Gregor wouldn't have time to ponder this when he saw two strange cards.

 **FLOAT!**

 **DRILL!**

 **TORNADO!**

He spun like a twister, then rose up in the air and got into a attacking a position and then drove right at The Mountain! Gregor's last thoughts would be quickly silenced as the stranger carved through him. The Mountain has crumbled.

The trial has ended. Tywin in absolute disbelief that The Mountain lost, one of his most vicious soldiers died because of this stranger. Cersei was grinding her teeth in frustration while Jaime was stunned to say the least.

Hajime then heard clapping, one from Oberyn Martell and his paramour. He seemed more than pleased at The Mountain's death.

"The court finds... Tyrion Lannister. Not. Guilty. He's... free to go." said Tywin who struggled with the words. Tyrion was glad that he was alive and was thankful of Hajime, his champion.

Jaime was frightened of the man's fighting prowess and hoped there weren't others like him. Oh... how wrong he was.

Hajime and Tyrion walked with each other.

"I guess you remember the deal?"

"Ah, yes I do. Where in Westeros do you want to start?"

"Preferably away from here, let's say somewhere in Dorne."

"Why?"

"I might need some allies who won't stab me in the back."

"I think Martell would help you out with that. But answer my question, are there more like you?"

"Yes. Much more, some even more powerful than me."

This shook Tyrion a bit. He wanted to ask who...

"There is one man who causing quite the trouble for your "friends" in the North, I think it was House Bolton?"

"No friends of mine, but color me curious, who is this man?"

"Thy name is Shinji Kido. Let's just say the Boltons are going to get a lesson in playing with fire."

"Oh. My."

* * *

 _ **Casterly Rock**_

Let's say that bad news was a understatement at Casterly Rock, it seems their allies, House Bolton were getting hit hard by a man in slim dragon armor and the worst, he can summon a metallic dragon to support him in battle. House Stark being exiled and exterminated should have ended their problems, but Tywin was shocked by this dragon-armored stranger.

Some say it was a man from YiTi, others say it was Robb Stark reborn. But that was impossible...

He then heard The Twins was going through much trouble too, Lord Walder Frey begging for help against a agile gray-colored knight who calls himself Blade who was slaughtering his son's forces at Riverrun alongside a blue bat-like knight armed with a lance and like the dragon-armored fighter, he can summon a metallic beast!

"How... How is this possible. I took every precaution. Now these armored strangers just threw everything out of proportion. Wait, maybe I can convince one of them into fighting for us." said Tywin to no one in particular.

Jaime then came in and told Tywin this tidbit.

"It seems Tyrion is gone."

"It doesn't change the situation at all. However, these troubles might give Stannis Baratheon the advantage over us."

"I have some unfortunate news, it seems Tyrion and the stranger are heading for Dorne."

"WHAT!? Our enemies?!"

"From what I gleaned, this stranger wants to make alliances."

Tywin would glare in anger, but would quickly get his forces up and focus on the Riverlands. But this he couldn't let go, this stranger was a unpredictable factor.

* * *

 _ **Down Further South**_

Tywin along with a few of his red cloaks who try to stop this stranger when they went further south of King's Landing. There they saw a small caravan, it had to be them!

They quickly ran alongside until seeing no one in there...

Tywin's anger would be felt. The entirety of his red cloaks saying nothing...

* * *

 ** _Water Gardens_**

Oberyn Martell was relaxing with his paramour, but then heard a loud sound outside and then see the black-armored stranger with Tyrion to his back on a strange riding machine. The guards tensed up, but Oberyn calmed them. He went up to meet the both of them, surprised they would meet each other again.

"So what brings you to Dorne?"

"I think this might be a interesting device of interest to you, Oberyn."

Oberyn was a handed a strange device, resembling a belt buckle of sorts. He was then given a card with a strange spider on it, but sighted the similar belt on Aikawa.

' _Hmm... it might work for me._ ' thought Oberyn as he inserted the card into the slot, showing himself to be a quick learner. He then heard a whirring sound, then liked the sound of it and said with a smile on his face.

"Henshin!"

 **OPEN UP!**

The rest would be history. Even Tywin Lannister would feel the brunt of fear for the first time, the two-man team of Kamen Rider Chalice and Kamen Rider Leangle.

* * *

 ** _End of Mini-Chapter_**

Note: For anyone who thought I quit. No, I didn't. A small break from my Decade story, but a small crossover I wanted to do. Plus who better to fight The Mountain than Kamen Rider Chalice?


End file.
